


L’oncle Ben raconte des histoires

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Epouvante, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Humour, Mysticism, Mystique - Freeform, Poetry, Poésie, Rigolade, blague
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Un petit poème d’épouvante pour Halloween, destiné aux enfants pas très sages





	L’oncle Ben raconte des histoires

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дядюшка Бен рассказывает истории](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/530384) by Uporoboros. 

Eh, les enfants, mettez-vous près du feu,  
Venez écouter les histoires du vieux.  
Moi, j’en ai une amusante pour vous…  
Hein ? Qui a dit « oncle Ben, il est fou » ??..

Fou ou pas fou, mais pourtant, c’est bien vrai :  
Bientôt des citrouilles seront décorées  
Toutes les maisons, à vous en éblouir,  
Et pour une nuit, les Ténèbres vont s’ouvrir.

Avant la Toussaint, les citrouilles s’allumeront,  
Pile à minuit, deux âmes sombres sortiront…  
Hux, le cruel général belliqueux,  
Qui n’aime pas les enfants paresseux.

Si tu as eu toute l’année à l’école  
Des mauvaises notes et des heures de colle,  
Sache que pour toi, l’heure des comptes va sonner !  
Entends-tu les pas de ses bottes approcher ?

Il surgira, ricanant, de la nuit,  
Te saisira, t’emmènera avec lui.  
Tu rejoindras sa terrible armée,  
Pris dans l’armure de la tête aux pieds.

Tu serviras dans ses troupes sanglantes,  
Un chiffre pour nom, un blaster à la main.  
Tu vas pleurer jour et nuit sur ton sort  
Et regretter de ne pas être mort !

Hux n’est pas seul à sa ronde du soir :  
Marche près de lui un Monsieur tout en noir.  
Il visitera les maisons des voyous,  
Fouillera dans leurs têtes et les rendra fous.

Si aux grands-pères tu manques de respect,  
Embêtes les garçons aux oreilles décollées,  
Le Seigneur noir, méchant Kylo Ren  
Te découpera en morceaux dans sa haine.

Si tu crois pouvoir te sauver –  
C’est impossible, arrête de rêver.  
Il te verra même à travers les murs :  
Puissante est la Force du Côté Obscur.

Tu peux pleurer, supplier - c’est en vain.  
Il prend toujours ce dont il a besoin.  
Et chez les enfants, jusqu’aux aurores,  
Les deux ombres noires sèmeront la terreur.

Au matin, Kylo Ren et son compagnon  
Aux tréfonds des Ténèbres retourneront.  
La nuit est passée, toute l'année devant toi !  
Mais à l'automne, Halloween reviendra.

***

— Écoute, Kylo, certes, je peux rester sans compter les heures à te regarder taper quelque chose en silence sur ton datapad, mais ne crois-tu pas que c’est un peu bancal comme stratégie de guerre informatique : écrire des histoires terrifiantes sur nous _en vers_ et les balancer à la Résistance ? Et en plus, les publier aussi chez les Terriens, sur ce drôle d’holonet qu’ils ont ?

— Je ne comprends pas comment tu es devenu général, avec des vues aussi bornées sur la politique d’intimidation. Au contraire, c’est une idée brillante ! As-tu oublié le retentissement qu’avait eu dans toute la Voie Lactée une bande dessinée sur nous, après que j’avais influencé l’artiste par la Force ?

— Là, tu exagères, pas dans toute la Voie Lactée, mais juste sur une seule planète… Et puis, même moi, je ne peux pas me voir sans frissonner dans cette bande dessinée. Merci pour ta sincérité ; je comprends mieux maintenant comment tu me vois…

— Hux ! Tu me déranges ! Je suis en pleine création !

— C’est bon, je te laisse, mais s’il te plaît, pas d’illustrations cette fois-ci, sinon ce soir tu auras affaire au « Hux-de-la-bande-dessinée ». Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi « l’oncle Ben » ?

— Pour bien dissimuler les choses. Pour que personne ne devine rien.

— ...Tu as raison. Personne ne se doutera de rien. Jamais.


End file.
